


The Final Countdown

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Dean, we feel your pain...





	The Final Countdown

"NOOOOOOO!"

Sam came running as he heard Dean's despairing cry.

Hell, he'd only just left the great lunk sitting watching TV five minutes ago; how much trouble could he possibly have gotten himself into?

It was with some trepidation that Sam entered the bunker's main hall. At first sight, Dean appeared to be in one piece. There was no blood or broken furniture. He hadn't fallen off his chair, choked on his beer or accidentally battered himself to death with the remote control.

He did, however, look utterly crushed; he looked shellshocked and empty, and Sam wasn't even going to explore the possibility that the suspicious lustre he noticed could be tears glistening in Dean's eyes.

Sam approached cautiously and cleared his throat. "Dean? You okay man?"

"No Sam," Dean whispered; "no I'm not. It's the end Sam, the beginning of the end, the final countdown. I can't believe it. Oh hell … what am I gonna do?"

Sam's heart lurched. "The end? What'dya mean Dean? The end of what? Talk to me, dude."

Dean sniffed miserably as he looked up at Sam. "The TV channel has just announced the fall schedules. This is the final season of Dr Sexy MD."

xxxxx

end


End file.
